I just want to come to bed with you
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid- Arcadia. Mulder ne veut pas passer une seconde nuit sur le canapé. Scully sera-t-elle d'accord?


I just want to come to bed… with you !

Sommaire : Mid-Arcadia. Seconde nuit passée à Arcadia et Mulder ne veut pas la passer sur le canapé. Il réussi à convaincre Scully de lui laisser une place dans le lit.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

&&&&&

Quand Scully rentra ce soir là il était tard, et malgré ce que les gens pouvaient croire, passer sa journée à faire divers tests pouvait s'avérer extrêmement fatiguant.

La dialogue avec Mulder se fit minimal, ce qui avait l'air de gêner ni l'un ni l'autre et elle se dirigea très vite vers la salle de bain. Une seule envie se faisait à présent sentir, celle d'aller se coucher rapidement après sa douche.

Deux minutes après qu'elle ait coupé l'eau, la voix de Mulder se fit entendre.

-Scully !!!!!

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ton masque hein !?

Elle leva machinalement les yeux au ciel oubliant qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

-Et toi tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de vider tout le tube de dentifrice !!

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer bruyamment.

-Au moins épargne-nous ce pyjama, je sais que tu en as des plus……

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur une Scully sans masque et avec un pyjama en soie rouge écarlate.

-….Sexy.

Le voyant allongé sur le lit, elle revint tout un coup à la réalité.

-Mulder….. Mulder qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là !?

-Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton mari _Laura_ !

-C'est « Scully » ce soir, bonne nuit….

-Oh non on ne va pas recommencer comme hier !

-Mulder je suis fatiguée.

-Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

Il lui fit le plus charmeur de ses sourires, et passa de la position couchée à la position assise.

-Tu devrais apprendre à te relaxer Scully.

-Nous sommes sur une enquête.

-Et…. ? Je croyais que jouer les petits couples modèles te plaisait !?

Elle soupira.

-Mulder…..

-Quoi ?! Ca te plait plus ?!

-On dirait qu'à toi ça te plait trop.

Elle regarda le sol, et du relever la tête quand la main de son partenaire prit la sienne.

-Hey faut bien qu'on joue notre rôle non ?

-Mulder il n'y a personne là.

Il l'attira à lui, plus fort qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'elle atterrit sur ses genoux.

Elle gesticula pour se dégager mais il resserra son étreinte.

-Alors on va prétendre que si.

Elle s'arrêta de bouger, comprenant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

-Mulder qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ne plus dormir sur le canapé déjà…

-Mais…..

D'un air amusé, il lui demanda.

-Tu as peur de moi Scully ?!

-Non bien sur que non ! Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Alors quoi ? Tu penses ne pas pouvoir résister à mon charme légendaire ?!

Elle lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule et décida de rentrer, un peu, dans son jeu.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas _toi_ qui seras incapable de résister ?!

Sans s'en apercevoir, l'une de ses mains caressait à présent sa cuisse.

-Ohh serons-nous devenu présomptueuse Miss Scully ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé !

-Touché.

Après un regard qui voulait en dire long, il reprit la parole.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai le droit de partager le lit conjugal avec ma tendre épouse ?

Dit comme ça elle ne pouvait résister.

-Ca dépend.

-De quoi ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, le laissant languir.

-De si tu te comportes en mari modèle ou pas !

-Ohhh !

Il posa ses lèvres le long de son cou, remontant vers son oreille.

-Mulder qu'est-ce que tu fais…. ?

Il délaissa deux secondes sa peau tentatrice pour lui répondre.

-Je joue au mari modèle, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Il reparti à l'asseau de ce corps vibrant qu'était celui de Scully.

-Mulder…..

Les choses qu'il faisait, qu'il lui faisait devaient certainement être interdites dans plusieurs états.

Après plusieurs minutes de béatitude totale, elle reprit possession de ses capacités mentales.

-Mulder… Mulder, je crois que tu viens de passer le test haut la main.

Il lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es plus détendue maintenant ?

Elle piqua un léger fard, ce qu'il trouva ravissant.

-Oui.

-Donc j'ai le droit de passer la nuit avec toi ?

-Oui Mulder.

Il ne pouvait être plus ravi.

Il la libéra et se glissa de nouveau sous la couette. Puis la voyant repartir il l'interpela.

-Hey Scully pas de masque hein ?!

-Promis.

Alors qu'elle repartait vers la salle de bain, elle lui mima un baiser.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, et le trouva endormi. S'installant de son coté du lit elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrant presque aussitôt alors que Mulder roula près d'elle et vint l'enlacer tendrement.

-Bonne nuit Scully.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle qui la tenait fermement par la taille.

-Bonne nuit.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que de jouer aux couples mariés de temps en temps.

&&&&&


End file.
